Maria Grace Fleed
Summary Maria Grace Fleed (グレース・マリア・フリード) is the princess of Planet Fleed and the younger sister of Duke Fleed. Initially introduced as a vengeful character after the death of her guardian, she becomes one of Duke's main allies in the fight against the Vegan Empire. Like many female protagonists of the Mazinger metaseries, Maria is tomboyish and hot-tempered. When her guardian dies in an accident while revealing to Maria who she really is; Maria wanted nothing more than revenge for his death and for what the Vegan Empire did to Planet Fleed, thinking they stole Grendizer and Duke was part of the Empire. Later when she finds out who Duke really is, she calms down and begins to socialize with her brother and his friends while shifting her fury towards the empire. Yet she is not afraid to flaunt her status as a princess with others, especially Koji. At the same time however, she does not like getting special treatment for being a royal, shown especially in the way she dresses. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically Name: Maria Grace Fleed Origin: UFO Robot Grendizer Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Fleedian, Space Observatory Laboratory’s Pilot, Princess of Planet Fleed Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery of any weapons and outstanding skills of piloting mecha, Expert in hand-to-hand combat, Genius Intelligence (Gifted from birth and smart in various fields), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Enhanced Senses (Maria's senses are much superior any ordinary living being), High Resistance to physical damage, Precognition (Maria always knows exactly where the danger can comes from) Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (Much stronger than any human, comparable to Duke Fleed) Speed: At least Subsonic physically (With relative ease reacts and dodges numerous shots at close range) Lifting Strength: At least ' Superhuman' physically (With ease laid Koji in arm-wrestling, equal to Duke Fleed) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class physically (Should be equal to Duke Fleed) Durability: At least Wall level physically (Fleedian physiology gives her greater agility and a faster healing rate, which allow her to withstand different types of hazards, such as lasers, fire and many other type of damage) Stamina: Probably Superhuman (On par with Duke Fleed) Range: Standard melee range physically, Hundreds of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Various edged weapons and firearms, Spazer, Grendizer Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Maria's level of knowledge is a genius by human standards. She is able to perform complex operations, knows a lot about Fleedian’s technologies and has good skills in repair of equipment) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fleedian:' Alien physiology gives Maria greater agility and faster healing rate, in comparison with a human. *'Precognition': Maria possesses some foresight ability that grants her knowledge of an enemy's attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mazinger Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Toei Animation Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Athletes Category:Bikers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Characters Category:Orphans Category:Pilots Category:Precognition Users Category:Princesses Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 9